


Tteokbokki

by Arkaidou



Category: The Uncanny Counter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like Cheol-jung, OOC, Platonic Cuddling, Set after episode 8 ish, but not actually, probably, they aren’t related, why isn’t there any Uncanny Counter fics ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Relationships: Ga Mo-tak & So-Mun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Tteokbokki

After their failed assassination attempt and getting a new car from Jang-mul they decided to celebrate, considering how their old car seemed to be on its last breath already.

They had let Mun choose and he decided on Tteokbokki (“Really?” Ha-na said.)

Though street food wasn’t Ha-na’s thing really they still enjoyed it and had a fun time. They didn’t have any more stresses to worry about tonight, only themselves.

Huddling back into the car, Jang-mul sat in the passengers while Mrs. Chu offered to drive instead, so they could relax. Mun sat in the middle, squashed between Ha-na and Mo-tak.

The drive on the way back seemed longer than usual, the car was silent and Ha-na had already fallen asleep, resting her head on her arm against the window.

Mun felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier with each streetlight they slowly passed. The sound of the tires against the concrete road becoming soothing almost. His consciousness slipped from his fingers.

Mo-tak stared out of the window. Who knew the same day people attempted to murder them could be so peaceful? His mind began to wander about Kim Jeong Yeong, or what they were up against.

He was snapped out of his thoughts though when a weight fell on his shoulder. Glancing down, suprised, he saw Mun’s resting peacefully. Obviously very exhausted from previous events. His excitement and happiness wearing off.

“Oi.” He nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. “Don’t wake them up, they’re tired. Wait till we reach the restaurant.” Mrs. Chu huffed focusing on the road.

Mo-tak stared at the back of her seat for a minute before mumbling something and going back to staring out the window.

Mo-tak froze when the weight on his shoulder shifted a bit, making an incoherent noise before going still again. Seeming to find his shoulder comfy.

Eventually when they did reach the restaurant Jang-mul and Mrs. Chu got out of the car, Mrs. Chu going to wake up Ha-na while Jang-mul said his goodbyes before leaving.

Mo-tak nudged Mun’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Hey. Wake up.” But Mun didn’t wake up. “Oi.” He said louder, shaking him with a little more force this time until Mrs. Chu put a hand on his.

“He’s not going to wake up, just put him to bed now. Ha-na can make up an excuse for why he never came home if she has to.”

Mo-tak grumbled before getting out, holding Mun’s shoulder so he didn’t fall over before putting an arm under his knees and back and lifting him up with a grunt. Muttering “Heavy” before walking in the restaurant.

He placed Mun on his bed gently. Going to walk away but then heard a groan. Turning around he saw Mun slowly open his eyes and sit up. “How... how long had I been asleep?” He groggily muttered

“Awhile. Not too long. Just go to sleep.” Something similar to disappoint or sadness flashed Mun’s eyes as Mo-tak went to leave.

He was about to open the door before he heard a “Wait.” Turning around again he saw Mun looking up at him. “Can you.. uh... stay?” Mo-tak raised a brow at him.

Mun was silent for a moment “...You were warm.” Mo-tak had a brief smirk on his face before shaking his head and sighing. “Move over.”

Mun shifted over on the other side as Mo-tak got in and under the covers, covering Mun at the same time so he wouldn’t get cold.

It was silent for a moment, Mo-tak able to sense Mun’s awkwardness. He mentally shook his head. “Get over here.” He held his arms out.

Mun hesitated for a moment before accepting, burying his head into Mo-tak’s chest. Relishing the warmth.

He heard Mun mutter something and swore he heard the words

“You’re kind of like a father figure to me.”

Before he felt Mun’s body relax, knowing that he fell asleep. Did Mun really say that? Mo-tak pushed the thought away and closed his eyes. Falling asleep not so soon after.


End file.
